During filling of tanks with gaseous media, the filling is to be ended after a defined filling degree has been reached. In filling systems which communicate via infrared interfaces, for example, with a motor vehicle, there is the problem that filling is not possible in the case of fouling, damage or an unsuitable spacing of the infrared interfaces.
A solution is therefore sought which automatically ends a filling operation when the tank is full. One possibility is electromagnetically actuated valves which open and close on the basis of signals. There is the risk here, however, that the explosive gaseous medium may ignite as a result of spark formation. A solution is therefore sought, in which a valve is used which is of purely mechanical configuration and ends the filling operation when the defined filling degree has been reached.
Mechanically actuated valves are configured in such a way that, after a defined pressure has been reached, the valve closes automatically and further filling is thus prevented.
European Patent Publication No. EP 0837280B1 discloses a one-way valve, comprising the valve cone, the valve cone guide, the valve seat and the spring, which is designed to permit the fluid flow in the downstream direction from the inlet opening to the outlet opening and to restrict the fluid flow in the upstream direction from the outlet opening to the inlet opening.